El amor en Navidad: Los recuerdos de Usagi Tsukino
by Susy Marple
Summary: La navidad es el mejor momento de aprender a amar, es el momento de descubrir sentimientos y emociones, pero sobre todo de reconocer al amor de tu vida, el mejor regalo que Santa Claus o Papa Noel te pueden dar. Feliz Navidad a todos!


Una navidad diferente…

Nunca olvidaré esa navidad. Han pasado 10 años desde ese 24 de diciembre, pero a veces siento que sólo han pasado meses de eso. Cierto, ambos nos conocíamos ya desde hace 5 años, y nuestra relación, si bien no se puedo decir que era amistad, nos llevábamos bastante bien. Yo trabajaba en el consultorio psicológico del hospital de Tokio, en el área infantil, él era entonces pediatra, aunque participaba (exitosamente) en cirugías al corazón, aunque en niños. El era y es el que mas se comprometía con su trabajo, el único que llamaba siempre a mi anexo preguntando por el progreso de tal o cual niño. Y yo siempre lo llamaba cuando necesitaba una mayor información médica de mis pequeños pacientes. A veces tomábamos café juntos cuando coincidíamos en el cafetín del hospital. Siempre disfrutaba conversar con él. Tranquilo, sonriente, y algo sarcástico con los demás, conmigo se comportaba de un modo mas relajado, mucho mas amigable… No se, lo sentía diferente, como si me prefiriera a mi como compañía para escapar del estrés, para romper esa tensión que su trabajo le daba. Y yo no era quien para negarle mi compañía, me gustaba mucho esos encuentros casuales, en donde pasaba mis 20 o 30 minutos aislada por un momento en una burbuja con él.

Recuerdo como fue cuando lo vi la primera vez. Me llamó para conocer a la nueva encargada de la sección psicológica. Le dije que podía venir a verme en 30 ahora, y lo hizo, se apareció ante mi con su 1.80 de estatura, cabellos negros, unos ojos azul cielo muy brillantes, con una luz propia. Una sonrisa perfecta. Y cuando me dio su mano, me sentía desfallecer, pues sus manos eran suaves, perfectas.

-Hola, un gusto, mi nombre es Chiba Mamoru y soy pediatra y cirujano cardiólogo infantil. ¿Tsukino, verdad?

-Tsukino Usagi, así. La nueva psicóloga. Un gusto.

-Un placer conocerte Tsukino san, hacía tiempo que esperaba a una nueva psicóloga, sobre todo de la nueva escuela.

-Gracias, y no me llames Tsukino san, llámame Usagi.

-Muy bien Usagi, entonces tu también llámame por mi nombre. Estos son mis anexos dentro del hospital, por si necesitas recurrir a mi para lo que sea, y cuando ya te den anexo, me avisas. Así estaremos en contacto.

-Perfecto, entonces esperemos que no demore mucho el teléfono.

Pero desvarío mucho en la historia. Esos 5 años de ser compañeros laborales y coincidir de vez en cuando se pasaron a la velocidad de un rayo. De pronto ya tenía 30 años y la jefa del área general de psicología, me había elegido como supervisora del grupo de psicólogas del área de infantil. Y no solo eso, tendría que hacerme caso de los niños con problemas graves y o crónicos de salud. Y él, pues él se convirtió en jefe de pediatría con 33 años. Y ese mismo año, en octubre, como todos los años, el hospital nos reunió a todo el personal para el sorteo de quienes serían los encargados de la decoración y actividades navideñas. Se elegía entre el personal del área. Y cual fue mi alegre sorpresa cuando me percaté de que él sonreía cuando fijó la mirada en el pizarrón donde escribían: Usagi + Mamoru = Pediatría (salón de infantes y pasillos)

-¡Qué alegría que nos toque juntos Usagi! -Me dijo tras acercarse a mi asiento del otro lado de la mesa. -Creo que seremos un buen equipo.

-Yo también lo creo Mamoru, nos entendemos bien y eres con el doctor con el que mas me comunico. -Cosa cierta, el resto de doctores no hacían el seguimiento de la conducta del niño como se debía, no como Mamoru. -Se que haremos un gran trabajo. A los niños les agradará.

-Bien Usagi, mañana si no estas con mucho trabajo almorzamos juntos y planeamos algunas cosas para ver que hacer y que no nos tome por sorpresa diciembre. -Recuerdo que luego de unos segundos, chasqueó los dedos y comentó. -Sobre todo debemos saber que vamos a ofrecer como actividad en la víspera navideña.

-Por supuesto que si ¿Para el 22 de diciembre? -Ese día podría llevarse al cabo la celebración. -Porque el 23 muchos familiares se llevan a los niños a sus casas hasta después de año nuevo, y otros regresan el 26.

-Si, ningún inconveniente, pero mejor lo vemos el mismo día que coordinamos.

-Bien, entonces mañana almorzamos juntos.

-Perfecto, ahora en la tarde pasó a dejarte el expediente de Hiro Matsumoto. Tiene problemas graves al corazón y no asimila que hasta después de la operación, tiene que llevar un estilo de vida bastante tranquila.

-¿El es el niño de 8 años, verdad? -Recordaba un poco el internamiento de ese niño.

-En realidad 6, cumple 7 años en abril. Pero necesito que lo veas y converses con él. Si sufriera algún ataque antes de la operación, podría complicarse mucho la situación.

-Entonces me das todo el archivo medico para poder revisarlo y así plantearle un cambio en su estilo de vida para él y su familia. Todos deben verse inmersos en el proceso.

-Gracias Usagi, eres la mejor.

-Si claro Dr. Mamoru, jefe de pediatría y cirujano cardiólogo infantil. Soy la mejor.

Así fue como acabe mi día. Comprometida con las fiestas, las cuales ese año, si no fueran por mis amigas Ami y Rei, que quedaron en acompañarme en Tokio para la navidad, pues mi percepción de soledad ese año era alta, pues mis padres viajarían el 15 a Italia a visitar a Shingo, mi hermano -Suerte de él que ya vivía 3 años.- y yo no podía unirme al viaje por mi trabajo. Así que todo mi espíritu navideño estaba a flor de piel, porque dos de mis cuatro mejores amigas, pasarían la navidad a mi lado.

Así fue como en el almuerzo del día siguiente, sugerí a Mamoru la idea de que el 22 empezaran las actividades para los niños. Mamoru dio la idea de que hubiera una función de títeres para los niños en la mañana. Así que entre muñecos, repartición de regalos, y chocolate caliente con Panetón y algunos bocadillos salados pasarían parte de la mañana y tarde. Al ser mi padre director de redacción de una importante revista de variedad, conocía a muchos de los representantes de artistas del espectáculo. Y sabía que el me podía dar la mano con Nana Kitade y pedir que por favor ella animara en la tarde, aunque sea por una hora, la velada. También acordamos con pedir permiso, para que en los jardines, encender fuegos artificiales. Y para cerrar con broche de oro nuestra velada, un baile.

-De verdad Usagi, muchas gracias por ponerle interese y entusiasmo. -Mamoru no apartó su mirada de la mía, y para no sentir esa incomodidad (nada desagradable) tuve que agarrar mi vaso con naranjada y llevarlo a mis labios. -Pero todo esto le da una luz a los niños que para el proceso de recuperación, es importante. Cuando les inyectamos las ganas de vivir, es mucho mas fácil el tratamiento de recuperación.

-Mamoru, de verdad que no es nada. Mi trabajo al igual que el tuyo, es salvar a las personas, si bien lo tuyo es mas físico, la meta es la misma. Mamoru, esto mas que ser mi trabajo, es mi vida, es mi compromiso y mi misión como es lo es tu cas.

-Gran discurso de nuestra psicóloga. Bien, este fin de semana veo el presupuesto a utilizar de todo lo que es alimentos, la función de los títeres y ya luego confirmamos todo a los contables.

-Como digas, dejo en tus manos todo lo concerniente a números, que nunca fue mi fuerte. Nos estamos hablando para reportarnos lo averiguado.

-Perfecto.

Cuando me estaba parando para irme a mi consultorio, Mamoru me llamó y me dijo:

-Un placer almorzar contigo.

-Lo mismo. -No podía dejar de decírselo. -Nos vemos Mamoru.

El mes de octubre se pasó volando. Nos reunimos algunos sábados juntos, porque los de contabilidad nos ajustaron nuestro presupuesto, así que teníamos que manejar un mismo lenguaje. Siempre pasaba por mi consultorio a la salida, nos íbamos o en mi auto o en el de él y disparábamos para diferentes supermercados o almacenes de venta al por mayor. Luego de comparar precios y analizar que ofreceríamos como pequeños regalos, nos perdíamos por algún café y conversábamos hasta la noche, que regresábamos al hospital por las cosas de cada uno y nos íbamos en nuestros autos ya a casa. Esa fue nuestra rutina hasta la quincena de Noviembre. Fue que también decidimos pedir una colaboración con la gente que trabajaba en pediatría, para así comprar un árbol mas grande y frondoso, y los adornos que tuvieran. Era un hospital y no siempre el presupuesto era elevado como para hacer grandísimas cosas. Nadie se opuso, cosa que nos alegró mucho. Y el 30 de noviembre, nosotros ya estábamos armando el árbol mas lindo que vimos, junto con alguno de los niños. Las enfermeras nos ayudaron bastante, pero me sorprendió mucho ver con que alegría Mamoru se entregó en la función navideña. Parecía un niño grande al que la navidad le da un matiz en su vida. Yo no pude en ese momento apartar mi vista de la de él ya que tarareaba una canción navideña en voz bajita, pero perceptible para mi. Sin embargo, uno de los niños me dijo:

-¿Le gusta el doctor Mamoru?

-¿Por qué lo dice Tahru? -pregunté sorprendida con su pregunta.

-Porque no deja de verlo.

Y Tahru se fue corriendo a gran velocidad, mientras yo borraba de mi mente semejante idea. Si, Mamoru me gustaba, como me gustaba mis amigas para ser mis amigas (por algo lo eran) como me podría gustar el chocolate o pasear. Si, solo eso, solo de ese modo me gustaba Mamoru. Pero debí haberme puesto nerviosa, ya que el soltó la carcajada al acercarse a mi.

-¿Por qué estas roja? ¿No tendrás fiebre?

-No, estoy bien, ya regreso…

Y me fui corriendo al tocador a lavarme el rostro, que de verdad ardía. Cuando ya salí mas calmada, Mamoru ya había conectado las luces navideñas en el árbol y tomaba fotos con su cámara fotográfica. Nuevamente me perdí en esa imagen… Pero tuve que despertar, pues Mamoru me hablaba estando tres pasos delante.

-Volviste. ¿Qué te parece Usagi? Tierra llamando a Usagi… Usagi debe estar en el planeta del amor pensando en su novio… Usagi!

Pero fue cuando el giró sobre sus talones que me di cuenta de que el me miraba. No se en que momento, pero sentí sus ojos sobre los míos de un modo extraño.

-Usagi, creo que si tienes fiebre. -Puso su mano sobre mi frente y luego tomó mi muñeca para revisar mi pulso. -Estas con las pupilas dilatadas, tu pulso acelerado y tienes décimas. Ven, voy a revisarte la garganta.

Fue en ese momento que pude reaccionar. El tacto de su mano en mi frente y luego en mi muñeca me perdieron por un momento, pero pude reaccionar.

-Mamoru ¿sabes qué? No es necesario. Debe ser por lo que hoy estuve bajo la lluvia -Cosa totalmente cierta.- y bueno, a demás no soy niña Mamoru para que me revises tu…!!!

-No serás niña, pero yo si medico, así que eso no tiene nada que ver. Vienes o simplemente hago que los de seguridad te retengan en la salida por cualquier cosa.

-Rétame!

-Si no lo hago, quedas libre, pero si lo cumplo, harás lo que diga.

-Vale. Adiós…!!!

Salí tomando mis cosas como si fuera un huracán que destroza todo a su paso, aunque con la tranquilidad que no soy devastadora. Tomé el ascensor y me dirigí al estacionamiento de los trabajadores. Ni respiré, solo salí hasta el primer piso y llegar con los de seguridad. Pero para mi desgracia, ya creó reconocer quien ganaría esa batalla.

-No puede salir Dra. Tsukino, el Dr. Chiba dice que debe regresar urgente a su consultorio.

-¿Pero que rayos es eso?

-Dice que si la dejamos salir en su estado, seremos responsables de las consecuencias.

-¿Qué le dijo exactamente el Dr. Chiba? -Realmente, mas que enojada, estaba impresionada. Pero no podía demostrarlo.

-Que usted estaba presentando un cuadro infeccioso y la verdad Dra. Tsukino, la apreciamos demasiado como para dejarla salir y que después este grave. Mejor suba donde el Doctor.

Pero no fue necesario hacerlo. Mamoru apareció parado a mi lado, fuera del auto. Me sonrió.

-Ya sabes, harás lo que yo quiera ahora. Sal del auto.

-¿Qué? -Lo miraba como si el que necesitara urgente una consulta fuera él.

-Dame el auto, yo manejo, porque quedamos que harías lo que yo quisiera. Aun lado Usagi.

No pude decirle que no. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba permitiendo que el hiciera lo que quisiese conmigo. Y no me importaba, la verdad que no. Salí del auto y cuando iba a entrar por la puerta del copiloto, Mamoru me volvió a poner la mano en la frente, y sacando uno de esos palillos para la garganta, me hizo abrirle la boca y hacerle el terrible AAAAH que no quería.

-Bien, sabía que era una infección. Tu garganta esta completamente inflamada. Pero no te preocupes, te traje el medicamento para que no tengas que comprarlo y perder tiempo. Ahora sube.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Ya lo verás.

Y subió a mi auto, y tras a gradecer a los de seguridad, salió por la carretera. Manejaba tranquilo, mirando al frente sin distraerse, aunque veía en su rostro las ganas que tenía de sonreírme.

-Te va a encantar Usagi. Es un sitio precioso y quiero compensarte por haber hecho un fabuloso trabajo conmigo.

-Te dije que no era necesario.

-Pues entonces este es una forma de premiarte por haber ganado yo. Ahora no digas nada mas y tomate una medida grande del médicamente. -Y me alcanzó una cajita con un jarabe. -Aprovecha en tomarlo ahora para que te sientas mejor. Pero no lo dejes de tomar en tres días así la infección se va.

En ese momento no lo miré, y me di cuenta aun mas, el gran doctor que el era. Me sentía bien con su compañía, algo que no me pasaba hace mucho con alguien. Luego de tomarme el medicamento, le susurré:

-Gracias.

-No lo agradezcas, es mi trabajo y tu eres mi amiga. No puedo hacer menos.

Me sentí por un lado inquieta, pero feliz, porque sabía que esos meses nos había convertido en amigos. Muy buenos amigos… Pero fue en ese momento que debí aceptar algo que hacía mas de mucho tiempo, incluso antes de saber que ambos trabajaríamos juntos en lo de navidad, y es que Mamoru me encantaba. No, mas que eso, me fascinaba. Su voz cálida, su sonrisa afable, su mirada brillante. Todo, me gustaba. Y me sentí mal porque un niño se dio cuenta de esto antes que yo misma. Terrible los quebrantaderos de cabeza que da el amor.

Venía pensando en todo esto, cuando Mamoru se estacionó en un lugar de ladrillitos caravistas y con piedras en otro lado del muro. Era mas parecido a una casa antigua, de dos pisos, donde una chimenea estaba en funcionamiento. La puerta era de madera, y había dos señores de seguridad.

-Vamos, te va a encantar.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo descubrirás pronto.

Y salí del auto mientras el cerraba todo. Me alcanzó, y sin que lo pudiera evitar (cosa que no quería hacer tampoco) me rodeó el brazo por los hombros.

-Gracias por dejarme hacer. -Y me guiñó el ojo de manera divertida.

-Qué puedo hacer, si ganaste justamente. Bueno, justamente es un decir…

-Jajajá!!! Venga Usagi, no te pongas así. Solo disfruta las cosas como vengan, con lo malo y lo bueno.

-Oye! Eso debo decirlo yo, pero si, tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo. -Luego tomó de una canasta una rosa y me la entregó. -Me encanta los detalles que este café pone para el cliente.

Cuando entramos me quede aun mas anonadada, el lugar tenía una estampa de una calidez impresionante. Mesitas de madera tallada, un lounge y un bar precioso con banquetas talladas y recubiertas de cuero. Una chimenea en una esquina que chisporroteaba alegremente, y que daba una luz especial en ese lugar, aparte que los sentidos me llenaban por completo, con el aroma a madera quemada, café y a añejo. Incluso un olor a miel se percibía con suavidad. Me sentía en éxtasis.

Tomamos asiento en una mesa cercana a la chimenea, donde podía ver en ese momento como pequeños copos de nieve caían en el jardín, que se vería precioso en primavera con sus flores abiertas y rozagantes. Mamoru, que estaba en el sitio del frente, no me quitaba el ojo de encima, por mas que miraba el lugar embobada, sentía su mirada penetrante en mi. Pero esta vez no me asustó por nada eso.

-Otro día, después de fiestas, te traeré de nuevo. Ahora voy a pedir por los dos. Quiero que pruebes algo que sé que te fascinará.

-¿Pero quiero ver la carta? -Le hice un puchero de esos que ya hacía mucho no usaba con nadie, ni con mi padre.

-No pongas esa cara ya que si puedes ver la carta, pero igual, yo voy a pedir.

-Ok Doctor Chiba, vuelve a ganar.

-No vuelvo a ganar, es lo que me toca por haber ganado.

Luego de eso, Mamoru llamó al mozo, quien nos llevó las cartas. Tenían una variedad increíbles de bebidas a base de café y chocolate, té y mates de distintas hierbas, frutas y flores. Jugos y por supuesto una carta abundante de tortas, pasteles, sándwiches y entremeses. Estaba con unas ganas de probar todo. Pero Mamoru ya había hecho el pedido y no supe que sería.

-¿Qué has ordenado?

-Una bebida caliente. No te voy a decir, aunque podría decirte que es un chocolate caliente, pero es mas que eso. Y de picar unas tostadas con quedo crema a base de hierbas y Cabanosis picadas. Y un postre que no sabes lo que es. Cuando lo pruebes creerás que estas en el cielo.

-¿Tanto así? -pregunté incrédula, ya que mejor postres que los que mi madre hace no hay.

-Si, verás que si.

Luego de conversar sobre trivialidades como cine y libros, empezaron las preguntas sobre la navidad.

-Y bien Usagi, que esperas esta navidad como regalo. ¿O que te gustaría recibir esta navidad de especial?

-Un beso.

-¿Un beso? -Mamoru levantó su ceja derecha de manera incrédula.

-Si, un beso bajo un muérdago, pero que me besen, no porque esta el muérdago, sino por lo que puedan sentir por mi.

-Pero eso es fácil para ti, tu tienes un novio que te puede besar bajo un muérdago las veces que quieras…

-¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?

-El novio tuyo que nos presentaste hace dos años en la fiesta de beneficio que organizó la directiva ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah!!! Te refieres a Taiki. Pues él y yo terminamos hace año y medio, justo meses después de esa fiesta.

-¿Por qué si se puede saber?

-Incompatibilidad de caracteres. Si bien es cierto que las personas diferentes pueden complementarse, él y yo somos totalmente diferentes, nada nos unía, fue mas un error que otra cosa, y error, porque ambos perdimos tiempo en esa relación. No fuimos felices. Mas eran los reproches que cada uno se daba del otro.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intensión ser impertinente.

-No lo eres. La verdad es que no me duele hablar de eso, ni siquiera me incomoda. Y bien, dime tu ¿Qué esperas esta navidad?

-Pues eso es muy largo de explicar.

-¿No me digas que tu lista de pedidos navideños es inmensa?

-No, para nada. Pero te explico. Mi abuela muere cuando recién cumplía 19 años. Había ingresado a la universidad de Tokio por mis notas, pero el primer año de carrera no te daban beca. La cosa es que mi abuela muere a raíz de un paro cardiaco en el hospital donde trabajamos ahora. En ese entonces no tenía dinero, no sabía que hacer, y tenía que enterrar a mi abuela, que no tenía ni mas hijos ni nietos, solo nos teníamos ambos. -En ese momento Mamoru hizo una pausa que me lastimó, pues sentí que estaba controlando las ganas de llorar.

-Mamoru, yo no sabía tu historia, yo… Yo siento que estas atormentándote por eso…

-No Usagi, es que mas que eso. Mi abuela murió y yo tuve que vender una reliquia que era de mi abuelo y de ella. El del abuelo, un reloj Suizo, que llevaba las iniciales de MCH. -Nuevamente una pausa, como remontándose en el tiempo. -Era el reloj de su padre. Y de mi abuela, pues un relicario musical, como un medallón, aunque ese medallón era de la época de su abuela todavía.

-¿Y que pasó luego con eso?

-Pues nada, los vendí, pero me engañaron, porque me dieron un precio mas bajo de lo que en realidad valían, y después lo vendieron a un tienda de antigüedades. En lo personal, uno de los regalos mas importantes que me gustaría tener es recuperar ambas joyas por el valor que tiene en mi familia y que yo en su momento no supe apreciar.

Cuando estaba a punto de acariciar su mano con mis dedos, llego el mozo trayendo el pedido. A Darien se le iluminaron los ojos cuando la taza humeante estaba delante nuestro. Su voz sonó nuevamente tranquila y me dijo:

-Cierra los ojos y aspira el olor de esta bebida antes de tomarla.

Y eso hice. Y mis sentidos navegaron no se hasta donde, solo se que el aroma me hacía recordar a la navidad en la que mis abuelas preparaban el chocolate. Era un aroma difícil de explicar, pero de que me transportaba a la navidad, lo era. Pero el sabor me sabía a castañas, a un toque de licor de almendras, un sinfín de sensaciones inigualables. Si, decir que me fascino era poco. Cuando nuevamente regrese con mis sentidos bien puestos a la mesa, Mamoru me observaba con una de esas sonrisas mas tiernas que jamás había visto hasta ahora en él.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Mas que exquisito, es increíble, difícil de describir. De veras muchas gracias.

-No agradezcas, ahora come lo demás…

Efectivamente, todo lo demás estaba igualmente hecho excelente. La masa de esa torta Viannesa de chocolate era los mas orgásmico -Palabra dicha siempre por mi amiga Mina cuando come chocolate. -que hasta ahora había probado. Y esas tostaditas eran la cosa mas rica que había llevado a mis labios. Mamoru parecía deleitarse de mis gestos entre bocado y bocado. Algo en su mirada decía que esperaba ver esa reacción en mi.

Después de compartir cerca de tres horas, entre risas y contándonos nuestras experiencias curiosas en la vida, sueños y metas que ambos esperábamos seguir logrando, es que nos fuimos. Darien me dijo que antes de dejarme en casa (ambos conocíamos la casa del otro por cuestiones de reuniones con la gente del hospital) iba a pasar por un sitio, que no tardaba. Cuando estacionó el auto, vi el letrero que decía "Antique". Seguro había pasado por ahí para ver si aun estaban esos objetos de valor para él.

Al rato llego y me dijo:

-Bien Usagi, ya debo irme, te dejo en tu casa, y ya de voy al hospital por mi auto.

Como yo protestara, porque le dije que mejor nos regresáramos juntos al hospital y el sacaba su auto, es que decidí manejar yo. Lo dejé en la puerta del estacionamiento, y sin tenerlo pensado, le dije:

-La pase bien hoy, me gustaría que se volviera a repetir.

-Claro que se repetirá, dalo por hecho.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y regrese a casa pensando el lo buen chico que era, y de que, en verdad, un hombre con el paquete completo, como el tenía, era muy difícil de encontrar ahora. Pero intenté sacar de mis pensamientos esas ideas, y después de ponerme pijama y dormir, me imaginé todas las cosas que él me había contado hoy. Si, no hay duda que la psicóloga Tsukino esta actuando algo boba, pero es inevitable cuando compartes momentos agradables como este con un ser humano, que si bien puede tener imperfecciones en su carácter, pues nadie es perfecto, me parece que en general es un tipo con cualidades que muchos mataríamos por tener.

Y así se pasaron las semanas, entre compras finales para el hospital y como no, para mi propia cena navideña. Mamoru seguía igual de comprometido con su trabajo y con todo lo del 22. Yo en cambio tuve que tomarme unos días con eso, porque mis padres ya se iban y tuve que cenar con ellos. Lo de Nana Kitade se dio perfecto y tuve que mandar una carta de agradecimiento al representante y a la cantante. Mis padres estaban felices con lo de su navidad en lo de Shingo, pero tristes porque su pequeña estaría sin ellos. Les dije que no se lamentaran, que al tener a las chicas me iba a sentir mucho mejor y que disfrutaran esos 18 días por Europa.

Llegue a casa empecé a empaquetar los regalos que daría a los niños del hospital, regalos personales míos, que no tenían nada que ver con los del hospital. Revisé cuidadosamente lo que recibirían mi secretaria, algunas de mis compañeras de trabajo y me di cuenta que no tenía nada para Mamoru. Me sentí mal por no haber pensado en él. Pero ya lo resolvería. Por el momento solo envolví los regalos y el libro de Amy sobre mitología Musulmana, muy interesante, y para Rei una cartera negra preciosa. Era 20 de diciembre, lo recuerdo bien, cuando me acerqué a la maquina contestadota. En ella había 4 mensajes, uno de las chicas.

"_Hola Usa Chan, soy Ami, quería decirte que ya no podré pasar fiestas navideñas contigo porque me han puesto a ultima hora como encargada en la noche en la clínica de Osaka. Lo lamento mucho en verdad, pero recuerda que te quiero mucho y que hablaremos por navidad. Besos"_

Bueno, si, me sentí un poco decepcionada, pero nada que no pudiera arreglar. Así que leí el siguiente mensaje, que era de mi hermano Shingo, que deseaba saber que me gustaría recibir de navidad y que el me lo mandaba con mis padres, que esperaba mi correo electrónico. Bien, tendré que sacar provecho a mi hermanito. No todos los días recibes un mensaje así de tu hermano menor. Luego, el siguiente mensaje era de Rei.

"_Usagi ¿sabes que te estoy llamando desde el lunes? No quise dejar mensaje, pero como no estas, no me queda de otra. Mira, el abuelo se ha puesto mal, esta hospitalizado en el centro geriátrico Yokohama, y no saldrá hasta el 28. Usagi, de verás me siento fatal contigo pero como comprenderás, dejar a mi abuelo solo por navidad me parte el corazón. Espero que me entiendas y tengas tu celular cerca para llamarte, ya que no contestas. Te quiero y te me cuidas."_

Bien, con esto, mi percepción de tener una navidad algo mas entusiasta se me fue por los pies. Me imaginaba como sería ese 24 en la noche y el 25. Pero bueno, si mi destino era pasar mi navidad sola, que así sea. Revisé el siguiente mensaje. Me sonreí cuando escuché la voz de Mamoru.

-Hola Usagi mmm, quería saber si hoy estas libre de cargas en la noche, ya que quiero que veas algo por el malecón. Avísame, porque el evento se verá a las 23 horas. Cuídate.

No lo pensé dos veces, ese día, para alegría no había nevado, aunque si hacía mucho frío. Llamé por teléfono a su móvil y me respondió.

-Pensé que no llamarías. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

-Recién llego a casa. ¿Cómo hacemos, me voy al malecón o …?

-Pasó por ti en estos momentos. Saca lo necesario para que no te enfríes.

-Lo haré, te espero.

Ambos colgamos y subía a revisar mi ropero. (vivo en un dúplex, así que mis dormitorios están en el segundo piso) y saqué un abrigo de color marfil, una bufanda por si a caso y un gorrito de lana. Obvio que mitones también. Me revisé en el espejo. No estaba mal, mi cabello rubio con un moño en el medio, y mis rizos que se salían a los lados y mi cerquillo. Me puse brillo labial y listo, no necesitaba mas.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, tocaron el timbre. Era él, al único que esperaba en esos momentos. Le abrí la puerta y lo salude. Estaba guapísimo con un abrigo de color caoba y capucha. Si, realmente estaba irresistible, con esa fragancia maderaza que me fascinaba, pues no había nada mejor que un hombre con un aroma que embote los sentidos de las féminas. "¡Un momento!.. Me estoy dando cuenta de cuanto me esta afectando ser amiga de Mamoru... Realmente no me deja pensar con nitidez." fueron los pensamientos que me asaltaron en ese instante. Algo no estaba funcionando bien, y esa era yo y mi soledad.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, te va a encantar, créeme.

-¿Qué habrá?

-Ya lo verás. Vamos a hacer algo de tiempo, para no ir tan temprano.

-Prepare chocolate, te sirvo con unas galletas que mamá me dejó y horneé hace poco.

-Bien, acepto encantado, a demás que siempre me hablas maravillas de la cocina de tu mamá.

-Es que realmente es una maravilla en la cocina.

Lleve a Mamoru a mi área y lo senté en mi comedor de diario, que era una especie de barra. Saqué una pequeña cacerola y puse un poco de chocolate caliente. Como tenía malvaviscos para chocolate en taza, agregué unos cuantos en ambas jarritas y saque un platito con galletas recién horneadas en la mañana. Le alcancé la jarrita y le dije.

-Espero que te guste, no soy muy buena, pero creo que voy mejorando en la cocina.

Y creo que de verdad le gustó, pues me pidió mas mientras comentaba sobre las galletas de mi madre.

-Debo conocerla Usagi, me imagino que debe cocinar maravilloso. Estas galletas estan de lujo.

-No te equivocas, cocina de lujo. Le voy a decir que cuando vuelva de su viaje con papá nos invite a cenar.

-¿Harías eso?

-¡Claro! Es bueno ir a cenar con mis padres de vez en cuando y comer comida de verdad. No es molestia para nada. Así que cambia de cara.

Entre risas y villancicos, nos fuimos en el auto de Mamoru. El malecón quedaba a casi 20 minutos de mi casa por la autopista, así que seguimos charlando esta vez de la actividad del 22.

-Usagi, tengo algunos regalos extras para los niños de ese día. Quiero darles algo mas que lo que den en el hospital.

-¿No me digas? Porque hice algunas compras extras para regalarles.

-Podemos ponerlas juntas y darlas ese día, así todos reciben algo mas. ¿Qué me dices?

-Perfecto, no tengo problema. Mejor… Así seguiremos siendo sus doctores favoritos.

Llegamos al malecón y estacionamos unas cuadras atrás. Se escuchaba el ruido del mar como un rugido, pero pese al frío helado que corría, no me sentí mal. Mamoru me tomó jalo del brazo con delicadeza y caminamos hasta una zona algo oscura. Habían algunas personas mas, niños, jóvenes y adultos, no muchos, pero había gente esperando. Me sorprendí, porque en esa zona del malecón siempre están prendidas las luces.

-Bien Usagi, en 5 minutos empieza. Observa hacía el horizonte…

Y efectivamente, pasando ese lapso de espera, en el horizonte, fuegos artificiales de colores de todo tipo engalanaron la oscuridad de la noche. Duró como 40 minutos, 40 minutos que me hicieron estremecer por lo lindo del espectáculo, pero sobre todo al sentir el brazo de Mamoru a mi lado. Por un momento, solo por un momento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Nos sonreímos, y cuando nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse con cierta timidez y lentitud, tuvo que ocurrir un pequeño "accidente" que arruinara un momento perfecto. Una pelota de Baseball me había dado de lleno a un lado de mi cabeza, provocando que casi me cayera a un lado, si no hubiera sido por Mamoru que me sostuvo.

El niño en cuestión, ofreció una sincera disculpa, luego que su padre se diera cuenta del embrollo provocado por su hijo. Pero ya estaba acabada, mi oído me zumbaba y la cabeza me empezó a doler.

-Vamos al hospital a revisarte.

-No es para tanto, ya se me pasara. Solo es un golpe que con alguna pastilla para el dolor se detendrá.

-¿Segura?

-Segura. Vamos a casa ya, es tarde.

Mamoru volvió a jalar con delicadeza mi mano y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Cuando el se sentó, me volvió a observar, se notaba algo preocupado.

-Usagi, si ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte, es mejor que te revisen. No me gustaría que luego te doliera mas de la cuenta.

-No te preocupes de verdad, no fue tan terrible, solo déjame en casa y me tomo algo para dormir. Mañana como tengo libre en la mañana descansó mas de la cuenta y estaré lista para el 22.

-Como digas, pero si te sientes mal en la noche, no dudes en llamarme.

-Lo haré. Ahora vamos, que para ti ya es tarde.

Y después de recostarme un momento en el asiento, mientras el manejaba mas despacio de lo normal, para evitar giros o cambios bruscos, empecé a darme cuenta de que muchas cosas estaban cambiando y que temía no poder controlar esas emociones que estaban creciendo en mi por él.

Abrió la puerta de mi casa y me ayudo a entrar. Me recostó en una silla mientras sacaba hielo, pues de verdad me dolía y poco mas de lo que yo misma aceptaba. Con delicadeza, puso el hielo en la zona enrojecida, mientras yo intentaba conciliar el sueño, que me había llegado de golpe.

-Eres bastante terca Usagi.

-No soy terca. Y de verdad te agradezco esto que haces por mi, pero no es necesario, en serio.

-Para mi si lo es, ahora tomate algo para el dolor.

-Si doctor Chiba, lo que usted diga.

Me tomé dos aspirinas y me acompañó a mi cuarto. Me ordenó ponerme la pijama y tuve que entrar a mi cuarto de baño para cambiarme. Cuando salí enfundada en mi pijama polar color perla, me llevó a la cama y me arropó como si fuera un bebe.

-Ya me voy Usagi, solo para no quedarme a molestar, pero descansa.

Me dio un beso en la frente. Un beso dulce, suave, tierno, solo como el sabía besar. Jalé de su mano y le agradecí.

-Te quiero mucho Mamoru, gracias por cuidar de mi.

Ya no recuerdo mas, aunque según él estaba bastante cansada. Se que se fue a su casa, porque en la mañana muy temprano no encontraba rastros de él, y me enteré por el guardián de mi edificio, que el se había ido a las 00:30 AM.

Ese día en la tarde atendí a 4 niños con sus respectivos padres. Fue una tarde tranquila, sin mas sobresaltos que los de unos ruidos de un camión de descarga en el edificio de al lado.

Pero no me esperaba que Mamoru estuviese sentado en los sillones de espera de mi consultorio. Me sonrió y se acercó a mi.

-¿Cómo va ese golpe?

-Mejor, gracias a los cuidados de cierto doctor. Por cierto, mañana ¿Vas a atender pacientes?

-No lo creo, salvo que haya alguna emergencia, que espero que no la haya. ¿Por qué? ¿Tu si?

-No, yo no atenderé. Llegaré temprano para poner orden en lo que haya falta.

-Entonces paso por tu casa a las 7:30 AM.

-No es necesario, en serio.

-Es que así nos venimos juntos, y puedo dejarte en tu casa.

-Mamoru, estas actuando como si fueras mi chofer. Deja, de verdad voy sola.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Si, nos vemos mañana.

Y me despedí con un beso en su mejilla. No quería que me fuera a recoger porque tenía cosas que hacer, bastante importantes, así que… Mejor hacerlo sola.

A la mañana siguiente, después de recoger unos regalos y dejarlos en casa nuevamente, me topé con Mamoru cuando estaba en la calle buscando un taxi para que llevara al hospital con mis paquetes. Pero Mamoru fue mas rápido, tomo mis bolsas y las metió en la maletera.

-¿Qué hacer por aquí? -Le dije sorprendida.

-No dejarte sola.

Y por alguna razón el silencio se tornó incomodo para ambos. Condujo con suavidad, sin hablar si quiera, aunque estaba puesto el CD de navidad que pusiera en mi casa. Yo sentía el corazón hinchado de emoción. Sentía que su preocupación hacía mi era mas que meramente de amigos. Pero no quería que eso se arruinara, sobre todo si era alguna mala jugada de mi cabeza.

Llegamos y los titiriteros estaban en un salón armando lo que es el telón que ellos usan para las funciones. Ayudé a las enfermeras, mientras Mamoru se quedaba con ellos, para servir los panteones y demás alimentos, ya que en la cocina estaban preparando el chocolate caliente y otras bebidas. Mamoru y yo después de eso no nos volvimos a hablar.

El ayudó a los titiriteros, que empezaron cerca de las 11 de la mañana. La función duró dos horas, pues se contaron 4 historias y los niños pedían mas. Las enfermeras estaban encantadas y todo se veía lleno de vida. Fue antes de la función que repartimos el chocolate caliente para los niños de la sala y todo lo demás. Estaba feliz, pues los niños no dejaban de saltar y de demostrar los felices que estaban.

Unas horas después los titiriteros nos dieron una hora mas con un espectáculo de magia, donde los niños participaban directamente, cosa que les agradecí, pues sino hubiera habido un hueco difícil de llenar. En la cocina se había esmerado. Hubo puré de papas, de manzana y camote, lo mismo que un pavo jugoso recién horneado y dos tipos de ensalada, las típicas que se presentan en estas fiestas, con manzana, pasas, aceitunas y otras frutas. Combinación que en verdad me sabe a pesadilla, no me gusta el dulce con salado en un mismo plato. Pero a la mayoría de personas si que les gustaba mucho.

Luego de la recepción me avisaron que Nana Kitade había hecho su aparición y que por favor saliera al estacionamiento a recibirla. En ese entonces era una chica bella, súper linda, que no creí capaz que fuera así por la cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba encima en sus presentaciones. Aunque jamás fui una seguidora de la música Punk, algunas de sus letras me gustaban mucho.

La lleve con sus asistentes por la parte de atrás del corredor, que era donde los niños estaban disfrutando de las funciones. Se cambió de vestuario, la maquillaron y peinaron mientras iba con el las pistas musicales en el mismo lugar donde los titiriteros se habían estado preparando. Pero ya no había rastros de Mamoru. Lo busqué con la mirada por toda la estancia cuando salí del salón, y después de todo lo vi, agachado detrás del árbol, colocando los regalos del hospital en un lado y del otro los nuestros. Me regrese a donde Nana se encontraba lista ya para entretener a mi pequeño y no tan pequeño público.

Fue un éxito, los niños gritaban y las enfermeras no sabían como controlar el alboroto, pero Mamoru les dijo que los dejaran hacer la bulla que quisieran, ya que a las 7:30 acabaría todo. Los niños se tomaron foto con Nana y pidieron autógrafos, entre ellos Mamoru. Me acerqué a despedirme de Nana y agradecerle.

-No es nada, a mi me gusta hacer esto siempre que se puede, ya que es una satisfacción poder cantar para aquellos que no me pueden escuchar o ver en un concierto real. Es una manera de tener a mi público cerca y sentir su fuerza.

Nos deseamos felices fiestas y nuevamente un agradecimiento. Cuando regrese, Mamoru ya estaba con los niños sentados alrededor de él, mientras les entregaba los regalos del hospital, que para evitar peleas innecesarias, ya llevaban los nombres de todos ellos escritos. Y es que se compró regalos de acuerdo a la edad.

-Wow! Este camión de bomberos es la bomba!!! -Shinji daba vueltas con su camión de juguetes, mientras una fila de niños lo correteaba.

-¡Mira esta muñeca Hitomi! Es una princesa de las nieves…!

Todos estaban contentos, pero sus gritos de emoción se hicieron nada cuando Mamoru me llamó para seguir dando nuestros regalos. Eso era algo que nadie se esperaba. Pero lo mas conmovedor no fue ver a esos niños abriendo sus regalos con la pasión de todo niño de su edad. Mamoru había separado un montoncito de regalos mientras me llamaba discretamente.

-Ayúdame a repartir estos de entre los niños que están internados y que no han gozado de las actividades como los otros.

-Si, por supuesto.

Me conmovió. De esos niños internados, había realmente varios que eran casos graves, con cáncer, niños con diabetes, Hidrocefálicos, con pulmonía… Etc. Niños, que según Mamoru, no tenían mas esperanza de vida que la que ellos mismos se daban y del que intentaba contagiarse para darles una solución a sus vidas. El alma humanitaria de Mamoru realmente era grande. Y eso me conmovía.

Cuando regresamos, teníamos que cumplir con el cierre de la noche, que era el baile de navidad. Un baile que no duraría mas de dos horas.

La música era variada, de todo lo que se solía tocar hace 10 años, Hip Hop, algunos bailes latinos, baladas, rock. De todo. Pero fue cuando ya no quedaban muchos niños, es mas, ya no quedaba nadie, ni siquiera una enfermera en ese lado del pasillo, que de ponto empezó a sonar una música instrumental suave.

-¿Quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo? -Mamoru me miraba a los ojos con cierta incertidumbre en la voz.

-No se bailar, de veras.

-Yo te guío pero baila conmigo. Se llama la pureza del corazón.

Sin mas preámbulos me tendió la mano y la cogí delicadamente. Me llevo al centro del salón, donde las luces estaban apagadas, y, cogiendo mi cintura con una mano y la otra tomando mi mano, empezamos a bailara suavemente, sin prisa, sin tiempo. Me sentía flotar mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho e inconscientemente mis manos se entrelazaron en su cuello. El ya me tenía tomada con ambas manos en mi cintura, me daba vueltas con suavidad tarareando la música, que se la sabía de memoria. De pronto rompió el silencio y me dijo:

-Cuando hace dos años fue la fiesta de la directiva, yo me había propuesto sacarte a bailar. Aun te recuerdo llegar de la mano del que fuera tu novio, mientras sonreías a todo el mundo. -Mamoru acariciaba mi cabello y me dio un beso en la cabeza. -Ibas con ese vestido blanco con bordados azules y tu cabello suelto. Parecías un hada. Y él, serio, no te soltaba. Cuando te sentaste en la misma mesa donde estaba yo, casi me sentí desfallecer; tenías un novio y seguramente bailarías con el toda la noche.

-Pero si Taiki con las justas me sacó a bailar tres veces. Yo había estado esperando que me invitaras a bailar. Te veía hacerlo muy bien. -Cosa que era cierta en todo sentido.

-Quería invitarte a bailar cuando pusieran esta música, no quería hacerlo con nadie mas, pero tu ya te habías ido.

-Si, Taiki me aburrió toda la noche, por él no pude divertirme. Así que nos retiramos temprano.

-No sabes cuanto me arrepentí de no haberte sacado a bailar antes. Pero ahora me estoy quitando el clavo.

Le sonreí, pero no quería que me viera. Sin romper el hechizo, seguíamos bailando, hasta que las ultimas notas musicales de ese piano se acabaron. Beso mi mano con suavidad, haciendo que mi cuerpo tuviera un cosquilleo, y abrazándome, me llevó a la salida. La noche había acabado y me llevaría a casa.

Volvió a manejar tranquilo, despacio, mientras analizaba ese ultimo acontecimiento. No quería enamorarme, no quería creer que el pudiera sentir algo por mi y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad por nada del mundo por mas que después me arrepintiera. Pero llegamos a mi casa y me dijo:

-Nos vemos el 26 Usagi. Que tengas una preciosa navidad, aunque tus padres no estén. -Y besó con suavidad, nuevamente, mi frente.

Yo andaba por las nubes, pero tampoco hice nada para que el quisiera repetir lo que una pelota arruinó el momento. Lo abracé y le susurre. "Feliz navidad, Mamoru."

Así, de la nada entre a mi casa. Cerré todo y prendí mi árbol y demás luces navideñas. Pero de la nada, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos con fuerza. Me sentía sola, y lo peor, no quería arriesgarme a llenar ese vacío. Si que estaba loca.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con dolor de cabeza. Me dolía mucho y solo quería acabar con las fiestas de una buena vez. Así que después de ir al súper mercado y comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta, regrese a casa y me aliste para ir al hospital. No esperaba que hubiera mucha gente por las fiestas y a demás estaban con el personal necesario. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento, me percaté que el auto de Mamoru estaba ahí y por algún motivo no quise verlo.

Subí a mi oficina y mi asistente, sorprendida por mi presencia, dijo:

-Pero Dra. Tsukino, hoy no le tocaba venir a usted hasta el 26.

-Lo se, pero no quise quedarme en casa. Por favor Naru, mándame los casos de la sección oncológica, deseo revisar algunos archivos.

-Como usted diga Doctora.

Así me pase mi tarde y la noche leyendo cada expediente y ver como ayudar a esos niños y sus familiares con todo el problema que significa para el estado emocional, tener un familiar enfermo con cáncer. Seguí así hasta cerca de las 10:00 PM cuando saliendo de mi oficina, vi que la asistente de Mamoru hablaba con Naru.

-Así que ambos están aquí. La verdad no me imagino porque tu jefa esta aquí hoy, pero el Dr. Mamoru siempre viene en estas fechas, ya sabes, como él no tiene con quien pasar la navidad….

Me quede de piedra, Mamoru no me había dicho nada y sin embargo yo sabía que el no tenía familia. Me sentí mal, porque mientras a mi me daba por llorar por no tener a mis amigas y a mis padres esta navidad, Él siempre la pasaba en el hospital.

Salí como si no hubiera escuchado nada y me despedí de Naru y de la asistente de Mamoru:

-Chicas, pasen una linda navidad y espero que reciban lo que mas esperan. Nos vemos el 26. Por cierto Hokatsu ¿El doctor Mamoru se encuentra en su consultorio?

-Si Doctora, él esta ahí ahora, ordenando unos archivos.

-Gracias. Adiós muchachas, nos vemos el 26.

Y sin mas, me fui disparada al consultorio de Mamoru. Estaba ahí, con sus lentes de lectura puestos, que lo hacía verse mucho mas varonil, como si eso fuera posible, y su bata blanca bajo una camisa beige a cuadros. Guapísimo era decir poco.

-Mamoru, es una alegría que te encuentre.

-Usagi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu. -Fue mi respuesta. -Mañana te espero a pasar la noche buena en mi casa, y no quiero oír un no por respuesta.

-Pero yo no quiero incomodar.

-Eso nada. Y no te preocupes por nada, no es necesario nada mas que tu presencia, así que no me dejes plantada.

-¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?

-A la hora que quieras.

-Dame una hora, sino no aparezco.

-Esta bien, si quieres puedes venirte a partir de las 4 de la tarde, porque así ya tengo todo listo para la cena. Y por cierto, trae maleta con ropa, ya que te pienso secuestrar.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme? -Su sonrisa, hasta hace unos segundos inexistentes, apareció con todo su resplandor.

-Nada, solo que te quedas conmigo hasta el 26 que nos venimos juntos. Y no me digas que no, porque no lo aceptaré.

-Como digas. Gracias. -Susurro. -Estaré en tu casa a esa hora.

-Me hará feliz gozar con tu compañía.

-¿Y tus amigas?

-Pues me cancelaron, pero eso no es problema, quiero pasarlo contigo.

Y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras me iba corriendo a recoger mi auto.

Al día siguiente me desperté mas que feliz, había dado en el clavo con mi regalo para Mamoru y haría de esta una navidad que hacía tiempo él no pasaba. Preparé la comida de manera rápida, tres ensaladas, tres tipos de carne, entre pavo, jamón glaseado y terrina de carne, puré de papas, de camote y de espinaca, y mousse de chocolate belga. Ya lo tenía todo.

A las 3 de la tarde, me metí a la ducha y me puse un vestido blanco con ribete azul parecido a la de la fiesta. Espere sentada en mi sofá hasta que dieron las 4:15 y Mamoru llegó. Si me quitó el aliento el día que vino por mi para ver lo de los juegos artificiales, ahora estaba para no sacarle la vista de encima. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro, una camisa color blanco humo y saco sin corbata, y sus zapatos negros en mate. Como siempre, esa fragancia arrolladora que los últimos meses me estaban enloqueciendo sin poder evitarlo. La verdad es que todo era demasiado difícil ahora que aceptaba mis verdaderos sentimientos en parte. No es que no me diera cuenta ya. Lo amaba, se había metido en mis pensamientos, en mi alma y mi corazón. Su voz era mi guía, sus ojos mis faros y su cabello la tentación mas grande, aunque sus labios no se quedaran atrás, pero temía que todo fuera una ilusión, que al final de todo, él solo fuera un amigo.

Lo deje entrar a casa. Su maletín iba con él, cosa que me alegró. Sin poder evitarlo, tome con mis dos manos la suya y lo llevé al segundo piso. Él no conocía mi dúplex completo.

-Tengo tu habitación preparada por si el sueño te gana y no ves películas de navidad conmigo.

-No creo que suceda eso. -Me hablaba con voz baja, pero alegre.

-Pues eso me emociona, porque veré muchos Films viejos de navidad y tu serás mi acompañante de lujo.

-¿Soy un acompañante de lujo, entonces? -Preguntó incrédulo.

-Eres la mejor compañía que puedo tener. Te elegí para que estés conmigo esta navidad.

El dormitorio era parecido al principal, con cama de dos plazas, velador, espejo, cómoda y un ropero. Un baño en una esquina del cuarto. Perfecto.

-Ponte todo lo cómodo que quieras. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Cuando estaba saliendo, Mamoru me jaló de la mano y me dijo con una voz que derretiría a cualquiera:

-Gracias, estonces sentiré que esta es mi casa… Por hoy.

Bajé las escaleras dispuesta a poner el pavo en el horno, que sería lo que mas demorara, puse un CD navideño y me puse a cantar a viva voz. Pero por estar cantando a viva voz, no sentí sus manos. Estaba acariciando mis cabellos mientras preguntaba que haría en casa.

-Relájate, siempre estas tenso por el trabajo, y hoy quiero engreírte.

-No quiero que me engrías, quiero que me dejes poder ayudarte y de verdad sentirme en casa.

-Eres terco ¿Lo sabías?

-No mas que tu.

-Gracias por eso.

-Cuando quieras te lo diré.

Después de decirle que me ayudara a hacer masa de galletas y ponerlas a reposar en la refrigeradora, nos pusimos a hacer bolsitas con caramelos, chocolates y distintos confites, pues en la noche pasaban distintos grupos de personas cantando villancicos, y como no siempre podía dar dinero, pues les daba dulces por navidad, así como los daba en Halloween. Mamoru se había sorprendido de mi modo de decir gracias, pero me dijo que era algo mas original que el dinero o la taza de chocolate caliente. Y así, entre terminando de preparar la cena, los dulces y de jugar con la harina, es que nos sentamos a la mesa a cenar a las 11:00 PM, luego de que ya me visitara un grupo de cantantes de villancicos, muy talentosos, por cierto.

-Usagi ¿Puedes ponerte este CD de música navideña? Es uno que me gusta mucho. -Mamoru me entrego el disco.

-¿Por qué no vas tu? Ya sabes como funciona…

-Porque no quiero pararme. Anda, ponlo.

-Muy bien, conste que esto puede costar tu regalo de navidad.

-¿Acaso tengo mas regalos navideños?

-¿A qué te refieres con mas? No te he dado nada todavía.

-Claro que si Usagi, no permitiste que pasara la navidad nuevamente solo. Eso es mucho, la verdad.

-No es nada. Pero si, tienes mas regalos si es que quieres incluir tu noche nueva aquí como tal.

-Gracias entonces. Bien, me voy a poner la música.

Entré en donde se encontraba mi estéreo. Puse el CD y la primera música era un instrumental. Me sonreí recordando el baile de navidad.

Pero cuando salí, Darien había prendido mi pequeña chimenea, que era eléctrica, por si se preguntan como la pudo prender en segundos. Y las luces las había apagado. Se encontraba en el medio de la sala cuando lo vi. Me tendió ambas manos y yo, sin necesidad de decirle nada, acepté su proposición al instante. Y de pronto me sentí bailando con él de manera acompasada, lenta, mas romántica que el baile de navidad. Me acerqué a su cuerpo perfecto mientras él ahora me abrazaba con intensidad y yo enlacé mis manos en su espalda. Me sentía completa con él. Lo amaba, lo quería a mi lado, no lo quería dejar ir. Él ahora acariciaba mi espalda mientras bailábamos. Cuando acabo la música, nos paró con lentitud, y, apuntando su mano hacía el techo, observé. Unos ramilletes de muérdago colgaban de ahí. Como si fuera cámara lenta, sentí como su rostro se acercaba al mío, y agradecía a los Kamis de que no hubiera un niño jugando a nada en ese momento. De pronto ya tenía sobre mis labios los deseados labios de Mamoru. Él me besaba, me besaba suavemente, con dulzura, con calma, saboreando segundo a segundo cada unión de nuestros labios, pues si bien es cierto, fue tan impactante fue recibir sus labios, que al inicio, solo fue él quien me besó. Fue cuando sentí su deseo de separarse cuando me entregué en el beso y el tormento empezó. Mi cabeza no existía, solo mi latir constante y acompasado. Cuando se separo de mi ahora si, pude darme cuenta que él no sabía como entender mi reacción. Me dijo a los segundos:

-Es mejor que me vaya Usagi, yo entiendo que tu creas que lo hice solo por querer cumplir tu regalo de navidad pero yo realmente quería besarte. Y no sabes todo el autocontrol que he tenido que mentalizar para no atacar tus labios antes.

-Tu no te vas de aquí. Aun no acaba la noche.

Y con mis dos manos, tome una de las de él y lo lleve hasta la chimenea. Lo obligué a sentarse, mientras yo me senté delante de Mamoru, apoyada en su pecho tibio. Y estando en esa posición, lo bese suavemente, mientras él se dejaba llevar. Sabía que no había necesidad de comerme su boca, para eso tendría yo tiempo, pues sabía, claro que si, que habría un mañana para nosotros. Habría miles de navidades y miles de besos que explorar.

-Feliz navidad… Mamo chan… -Bese la punta de su nariz mientras estirando mi mano al árbol, saque dos cajas. -ábrelas por favor, son tu regalo de navidad.

-Gracias de veras Usako. Gracias.

-¿Usako?

-Siempre fuiste mi conejito, ¿Lo sabías?

-No, pero me gusta ser tu Usako.

-Y me gusta ser tu Mamo Chan.

-Ok Mamo chan, abre tus regalos, están ansiosos de verte.

Mamoru abrió la caja mas cuadrada. Pero su mirada se llenó de lagrimas, pues no creyó lo que vieron sus ojos.

-¿Esto es…? Usako, eres increíble.

-Lo se, pero solo mira el otro.

Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que esta vez las lagrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro. Abrió el medallón, donde sonaba con suavidad la música mas hermosa que mis oídos hayan podido escuchar. Mamoru se acercó a mi y me beso. Sus labios se me estaban volviendo lo mas tentador, y quería mas de él, mas de esos besos embriagadores. Él reloj de su abuelo reposaba en su muñeca ahora, mientras me ponía en el cuello con delicadeza el relicario, que usando mis métodos, los obtuve a un precio accesible por mi.

-Feliz Navidad Usako.

Me entregó una cajita cuadrada chiquita. Al abrirlo, me encontré con un juego de aretes de perla con cristales y un dije de una luna con un cristal. Ambas joyas estaban preciosas.

-El regalo que vi para ti y me pareció lo mas perfecto para ti.

Le agradecí con un beso. Y haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, me levante y me dirigí a la mesa para descorchar una botella de champagne y llevar dos copas. Me acerqué nuevamente a él mientras el besaba con suavidad un lado de mi cuello. Le dí su copa, y brindé.

-Que nunca, nunca mas, pasemos una navidad uno lejos del otro.

-Y que jamás, jamás, vuelva a dejar de invitarte a bailar.

-Eso es tonto, ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo se, pero solo quiero tenerte para mi, aunque eso es imposible, te tengo que compartir con mucho hombre pequeño.

-Lo se, es alentador, pero tu serás solo mío, doctor Chiba.

-Ya lo soy Usako. Ya lo soy.

Y nos besamos mientras nos recostábamos uno al lado del otro. Y fue esa la navidad en la que Mamoru y yo nos dimos cuenta que nunca jamás deberíamos estar separados. A los 6 meses se mudó a mi apartamento, pues el suyo era mas chiquito, aunque también lo disfrutamos mucho. Y en Navidad el me entregó mi anillo de compromiso, mientras mis padres lloraban de alegría porque me casaría pronto. Y casi al año, Mamoru y yo nos dimos el si quiero un 24 de noviembre. Aunque para nosotros la verdadera fecha era 24 de diciembre.

Hoy, después de 10 años, una nena de 6 años, que es mi espejo pero con el carácter de su papá, me suplica todas las noches que le cuente como me enamoré y acepté al hombre de nuestras vidas. Y esta navidad, no será la excepción. Jamás habrá excepción. Ese hombre lleno mi vida, y yo llene su soledad. Llenamos nuestros corazones. Y a su lado descubrí mucho. Lo primero y lo importe, el verdadero amor, pero descubrí que la navidad es mas que amor, es entrega, es dedicación, es amistad, es entender el dolor, entender las alegrías, las penas y los triunfos del alma. Es entregarnos todo el tiempo al amor que nos puedan dar los demás y el amor que podamos corresponder. Navidad es sinónimo de muchas palabras, de muchas acciones, de muchos sentimientos… Pero para mi la navidad es el día que descubrí el amor al lado del hombre mas amoroso y entregado del mundo.


End file.
